


Cherry Syrup Kiss

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Heathers AU, Smoking, scotts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Iris smacks her lips and flips her hair. His eyes are fixed on her the way a dying man's are on a feast.It's going to be a fun year.





	Cherry Syrup Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind: this isn't finished nor is there a guarantee any more is coming. but, well, yaknow, watch out for it.

The smoke curls around her face like a promise, thick and heavy and clogging her airways. A hand descends from who-knows-where to pluck the cigarette from between her fingers, poorly trimmed nails and an impressive silver ring.

“Nasty habit.”

Iris turned to look at him… Whoever he was. “So what if it is?”

The thief cracks a smile and takes a drag. “Never said that was a bad thing.”

She blinks up at him, and they share a few silent seconds before he slowly sits down and hands it back to her.

“So what has you smoking in the back of the school in the dawn of the twenty first century?” He asked, eyebrows up.

“I don’t know. Life? Grades? My skirt being too short? The realization that we’re all going to die eventually and that I’m not so sure it’s a bad thing?” She shrugged at him. “Too much?”

He watches as she sucks another breath of smoke in, the chuckles. “You’re not wrong. There’s a lot wrong on this rock, and the only thing we have is cheap escapes and a few years to lament about it. God isn’t real, just have a smoke and buy a slushie.”

Iris bit her lip and looked him over. “You doing anything later? Maybe I’ll let you buy me a slushie.”

“And maybe I don’t buy slushies for girls who smoke in short skirts.”

She snorted and tugged on it. “So what’s your name anyways? I didn’t catch it.”

“I didn’t throw it.”

If she weren’t sitting down, Iris would have swooned. “No kidding. So, what’s got you behind the caf, looking too cool for school and stealing cigarettes from girls in short skirts?”

“Call it a sign of how nice I am. Willing to sacrifice myself to steal a breath of poison from a pair of pretty lips.” He touched a hand to his chest. “Mephisto Scott. Just transferred in.”

“If you wanted to take my breath away, you could’ve just asked.” She finds herself replying, pinching the tip of cigarette off and tucking it back in her pencil pouch. “Iris Sawyer. Didn’t just transfer in.”

“A bit cocky, are we? How do you know I’m not an axe murderer or something? I’m wearing flannel.” He stood slowly, offering her a hand.

Iris took it and let him pull her up. “Please, everybody knows frosted tips are the new flannel when it comes to axe murderers.”

“Please, as if a guy with frosted tips would ever touch an axe.” He rolled his eyes.

Iris wagged her fingers at him. “Exactly what they want you to think, you’re falling into their trap.”

He half turns, looking the door to the cafeteria over. “Whatever. See you around, short skirt?”

“Don’t forget to buy me that slushie.” She reminds him, reaching back to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

“What flavor?”

“Cherry. Always.” She pulled her lipstick and a pocket mirror from her pencil pouch. “If you know what’s good for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He leaned against the railing next to her.

“I’ve rocked frosted tips before.”

With a smack of her lips and a well-placed hairflip, she distracted him into letting her through the door first.

How… Very.


End file.
